You Only Live Once
by Parlev
Summary: YOLO, es una terminología acompañada de alguna acción que podría llegar a ser estúpida a final de cuentas, es como decir, me lanzare de un bongi, porque solo se vive una vez y no quiero arrepentirme de nada. Yullen. Kanda x Allen.


**Ɛ** **YOLO** **З**

 **Escrito:** One-shot/ Drabble.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** Yullen (Kanda x Allen)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Anime:** -Man.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Romance/ drama.  
 **Contenidos:** Escolar/ Amistad.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.  
 **Dedicatoria:** Ukyo Nohara, porque gracias a su fic adoro a estos dos juntos y a pesar de que no empezaron siendo mi pareja favorita creo que ahora lo son :3

(Parlev es muy lerda para las dedicatorias)

 **-ƐYou Only / Live OnceЗ-**

La biblioteca escolar consistía en un inmenso y basto tesoro de información académica para dar y sobrar, el edificio estaba conformado por dos pisos y un sótano, todos repletos de estantes atiborrados de libros de todas las disciplinas existentes. Para los amantes de la lectura este era como una parte de algún paraíso.

Algunas veces Allen gustaba del área de literatura clásica y contemporánea, no era un amante como tal de leer pero pasar un rato pasando hojas llenas de aventuras era muy rehabilizante, pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario; estresante, molesto, pesado y asfixiante, pensaba que podría morir en cualquier momento por la sobrecarga de trabajo que tenía.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Lavi agonizaba lentamente, aplastado entre libros más gruesos que su brazo, se quejaba quedito y de vez en cuando parecía reaccionar.

Las palabras del profesor aun rebotaban en su cabeza. Sin el proyecto habría un 50% menos de los créditos finales, por ende, terminarían reprobados y se verían obligados a presentar un examen extraordinario, lo que era exactamente igual a irse directamente a recursar la materia. Todos sabían que el examen extraordinario de Literatura era incluso más difícil que el de Cálculo o Física.

Definitivamente no estaba en su mente consumir diez libros en menos de un mes para el examen.

Por eso es que llevaba al menos unas cinco horas metido allí, pero por desgracia solo tenía un menos del 5% del proyecto, lo cual le decepcionaba bastante. Tenía la perspectiva de que con solo leer un par de libros en menos de dos horas el proyecto estaría terminado. Que tonto.

Una vez más se preguntó el porqué de haber dejado todo al último.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que al menos la mitad de la totalidad del semestre se había divertido bastante en los juegos sobre zombies en la plaza, ignorando olímpicamente las advertencias de Leenale.

— _Empezaré este fin de semana._ — había dicho.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el montón de hojas que tenía enfrente, su estómago rugió como solo su estómago podría hacerlo. Unas chicas de la mesa continua se voltearon asustadas tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido.

Volvió a quejarse.

—Lavi. —murmuro entre los pliegues doblados de las hojas. —Anda, no me dejes todo a mí.

Estiro el brazo y zarandeo el hombro de su compañero, este se quejó como si estuviera agonizando de verdad, por un momento recordó los rugidos de los zombies en los videojuegos cuando eran extraordinariamente asesinados por él.

—Despierta, Lavi. —lo intento una vez más, pero este no contesto.

Entrecerró los ojos y alzo el rostro de nuevo, miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, casi cumplirían las cinco horas y media. Suspiro y busco entre los libros los que pensaba iban a servirles más, hizo una pila de los que era inservibles en ese momento y los llevo al carrito, la mujer que los acomodaba en los estantes lo miro algo molesta y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle tímidamente y volver a su lugar, al menos el escritorio lucia menos mortificante de esa forma y un poco más limpio.

—Iré a la fotocopiadora. —anuncio, no sabía si Lavi en verdad estaba muerto, se había dormido o solo estaba flojeando, si era lo último le daría una paliza después.

Busco los libros marcados con hojas arrugadas y se dirigió a la entrada, un poco antes de salir del edificio había un pequeño kiosco/papelería, la mujer que atendía era un tanto anciana y sorda, por lo que tuvo que repetir al menos cuatro veces cuales eran las páginas que quería fotocopiadas.

Al llegar le sorprendió ver que su compañero todavía seguía tendido sobre los libros pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos.

—Allen. —murmuro arrastrando la voz. —Tengo hambre… y sed.

El chico dejo las hojas sobre la mesa y tomo asiento, él también estaba hambriento, pero solo porque al menos gran parte de esas cinco horas Lavi había estado dormido pensó que necesitaba un castigo.

—Aun no terminamos, recuerda que solo tenemos esta semana y ni siquiera hemos terminado correctamente la portada. —dijo con voz autoritaria y molesta, como quien se toma en serio un trabajo escolar.

Su compañero entrecerró los ojos y sin previo aviso salto de su lugar.

—Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si yo voy por un par de paquetes de galletas, los meto a la biblioteca y comemos trabajando? —Lavi sonreía como si fuera la mejor idea de todas.

— ¿Y porque tú? —cuestiono Allen pero la pregunta quedo en el olvido tan solo haber salido de su garganta.

—Bueno, ahora regreso, diviértete y gracias por sacar fotocopias. —y sin más el chico desapareció.

Allen se quedó sentado, entre sorprendido y luego indignado, Lavi lo había abandonado para ir a comprar galletas. Sonrío igual a quien que planea asesinar a alguien, luego simplemente se resignó, al menos tenía la esperanza de que recordara cuales eran las galletas que le gustaban.

—Bueno, tengo que continuar. —se dijo así mismo.

Se palmeo las mejillas, se tronó los dedos y pensó en cómo es que deseaba que el proyecto quedara finalmente, repitió su mantra interno sobre el entusiasmo y volvió a consultar sus notas para ver qué era lo que les faltaba y que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación, realizo un esquema sobre lo que cada uno debía hacer y finalmente se volvió a sumergir en las hojas impresas en busca de información. Ese proyecto debí quedar perfecto.

 **-Ɛyou Only Live OnceЗ-**

Cuando el reloj marco las cuatro de la tarde el trabajo llevaba un avance impresionante, se sentía bastante orgulloso de ello, se sentía cansado y algo estresado pero trato de ignorar los síntomas, el trabajo pronto estaría terminado.

Se levantó de su asiento, las rodillas le tronaron y la espalda le rechisto, no era una buena idea estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición. Dio una vuelta entre los estantes en busca de algo que le ayudara con algunos autores de la época barroca.

Subió al segundo piso y se pasó entre los estantes, encontrando muchos libros atrayentes pero que por desgracia no era nada de lo que buscaba.

Se preguntó dónde es que se había metido Lavi, le había dejado solo en verdad. Pensó en dejarle el resto del proyecto a él solo como castigo. No era justo.

Un alumno paso a su lado demasiado rápido que lo empujo y traspillo hacia delante sosteniéndose de uno de los estantes.

La mujer que arreglaba los libros lo miro un tanto alarmada.

Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Lavi.

Lo ignoro.

Giro en el segundo estante y continúo caminando, miro varios de los títulos de los libros allí, algunos eran realmente gruesos, se imaginó cuanto es que pesaba uno de ellos. Al final de ese pasillo encontró algo que quizás le ayudara, lo saco de entre los libros que había y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus cosas, al girar en el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras choco con algo… o alguien.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Fíjate por donde es que caminas, brote de habas. —gruño la otra persona.

Al escuchar el apodo tuvo el sentimiento encontrado de vergüenza y molestia, al alzar el rostro se aseguró de tener escrito en el semblante cuan hastiante era que le llamara así.

—Es Allen. —recalco por un millar de veces. —Idiota.

La otra persona lo fulmino con la mirada, igual a otras veces, cuando tenían esa misma infantil discusión.

Kanda le dio un breve vistazo al libro que llevaba entre manos Allen y luego sonrió con burla.

—Ya decía yo que era extraño encontrarte en la biblioteca, tú y el conejo idiota han sido del montón de torpes que no terminaron el proyecto a tiempo. —comento con algo parecido a la sorna.

—Aún estamos a tiempo, el proyecto no se ha entregado. —se defendió Allen.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo al primer piso de la biblioteca y de la misma forma ambos habían terminado en la mesa de Lavi y Allen, el ultimo se preguntó qué era lo que su molesto compañero buscaba, aparte de molestarlo.

Kanda no contesto, se limitó a hacer un ruidito molesto con la garganta, algo entre burlesco y molesto, y sin más tomo asiento donde hasta hace un par de horas Lavi había estado sentado. Allen no comento nada, se limitó a ignorarlo como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, se escondió detrás del libro y trato de prestar atención a lo que este redactaba.

Aunque siendo sinceros era algo complicado.

Ambos se conocían desde mitad de la secundaria y a decir verdad nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, aunque tampoco del todo mal, era ese tipo de relación extraña donde existen los insultos y agresiones amistosas y donde ninguno se siente completamente incomodo, ambos eran amigos de Lavi y Leenale, se podría decir que eso era lo que los unía y así es como se identificaban. Sus conversaciones nunca iban más allá de peleas tontas sobre cosas aún más tontas, como la comida, los apodos y las tareas, incluso algunas veces cosas banales como los tenis roídos de Allen en tercero de secundaria.

Aun así…

El chico bajo un poco el libro para ver sobre su borde, su molesta compañía estaba sumergido en su propia lectura, al parecer era el menos incomodo de estar en la misma mesa. Por supuesto que así era, pensó Allen de manera melodramática.

Negó con la cabeza y subrayo con la punta del lápiz la segunda línea del tercer párrafo del texto, con eso estaba ayudándole a Lavi con su parte del trabajo.

Aun así…

Hace dos meses que Allen había optado por hablar y confesársele de manera romántica mientras esperaban a que Leenale terminara de lavarse los dientes en el baño del edificio L1.

Luego de ese tiempo aun pensaba que había sido la forma más estúpida de haber hablado.

Simplemente… _se le escapo._

¿Cómo es que al final de todo se había fijado en un tipo tan desagradable y molesto que apodaba a la gente solo por gusto?

No lo sabía.

Solo sabía que ese día había hablado de más y no dejaba de arrepentirse por ello, por eso había intentado evitarlo a toda costa, fingiendo demencia y cosas por el estilo.

Luego de un par de días las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Kanda volvió a llamarlo por su bendito apodo y las peleas continuaron un curso ininterrumpido, tal vez solo para que ni Leena ni Lavi pudieran sospechar de que algo "malo" hubiese pasado entre ellos.

Al final la cosa termino en el olvido y todo volvió a como era antes de que Allen tuviera menos de los tornillos para atreverse a hablar.

Incluso podría decir que hasta la semana pasada habían discutido sobre la gran cantidad de comida que consumía en menos de una hora y también sobre Timcanpy y su hábito de meterse entre el abrigo de la escuela solo para robar comida.

Pero aun no era fácil verle a la cara e insultarlo con toda libertad que deseara, aun sentía vergüenza y algo de timidez, después de todo, jamás le había dicho nada por esa apresurada confesión enfrente de los baños de chicas, no lo rechazo de la única manera en que Kanda Yuu podría hacerlo, ni tampoco le acepto como ni en sus más locos sueños podría suceder. No pasó nada. Ese día simplemente se le quedo viendo con una expresión entre la incertidumbre, la sorpresa y otras cosas que Allen no pudo identificar del todo, luego Leenale salió del baño pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza y él solo fue capaz de fingir haber olvidado su teléfono en el salón de clases, escapando así de la situación tan espantosa.

Suspiro de manera inconsciente y anoto una frase del libro en el reporte de hojas arrugadas que tenía a un lado, esperaba que Lavi pudiera ser capaz de regresar en ese momento, estaba soportando la tensión gracias a la biblioteca y su ambiente tan ligero y silencioso pero… no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

—Oye, brote de haba. —llamo Kanda del otro lado de la mesa.

Allen suspiro con irritación.

—Es Allen. —repitió.

Alzo la vista, bajando el libro, su acompañante sujetaba su propio libro mostrándoselo y señalando una palabra.

—¿Sabes qué significa? —extrañamente no sonaba altanero ni parecía estarse burlando, realmente estaba preguntándole algo de manera seria.

—YO… LO…— separo las silabas, leyendo lentamente y luego sonrió sin evitarlo, Kanda bajo el libro, esperando la respuesta. — _You Only Live Once._ —contesto. —Son las siglas de _You Only Live Once._

Tomo un pedazo de hoja y lo escribió, remarcando las primeras letras de cada palabra.

—Si sabes inglés ¿No? —comento con burla.

— _Solo vives una vez._ —contesto el otro sin inmutarse, como si tratara de comprender las siglas dentro del contexto del libro que leía.

—Es una expresión usada luego de poner algo estúpido a hacer. —explico Allen. —Fue muy popular en las redes sociales, es algo así como _"Saltare del bongi, YOLO"_ , como… " _no quiero arrepentirme de nada antes de morir ya que solo hay una sola vida"_ Aunque por supuesto termine siento algo estúpido al final.

Una vez más, Kanda no respondió y continúo con su lectura.

—De nada. —susurro Allen volviendo a lo suyo.

En un pique de curiosidad trato de ver qué tipo de libro estaría leyendo su compañero, era extraño que entre las cosas tan académicas que solía leer encontrara algo tan banal como lo era la terminología "YOLO", y en efecto, el libro que sostenía entre manos Yuu era algo dirigido a los adolescentes, ciencia ficción combinada con suspenso, terror, aventura, romance y algo barato de comedia. Pensó que la combinación del libro con su compañero era lo más raro que pudiera ver en ese día.

Pensó en Lavi y en como descaradamente lo había abandonado a su suerte, chasqueo la lengua como si eso fuera un mal intento de hacerlo relajar, esperaba darle su merecido luego de esto. Aunque debía aceptar que al final había adelantado gran parte del proyecto, aun así el resto tendría que hacerlo él, le gustase o no.

Volvió a lamentarse por haber dejado todo el final, usualmente no lo hacía, solo que en esa ocasión había habido tantas tentaciones y tantas cosas que la escuela quedo en el olvido, como un vago recuerdo que luego de un par de meses le golpearía en la cara con fuerza.

Se jalo un mechón de cabello a modo de relajar el estrés.

—Brote de haba.

Una vez más suspiro y alzo la vista con molestia.

—Es Allen.

Kanda le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Su primer instinto fue ignorarlo, podría golpearle, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, claro. Después de todo, su relación era a base de _bullying_ mutuo, pero en esa ocasión obedeció como si el primer instinto fuera cruelmente aplastado bajo el peso de la curiosidad y la distracción.

—Cierra los ojos. —le ordeno Yuu casi de manera agresiva.

De nuevo el primer instinto le grito que regresara a su asiento y le ignorara, no podía darse el lujo de verse envuelto en una pelea infantil en la biblioteca solo porque a Kanda le había dado la gana pelearse allí. Pero nuevamente este fue aplastado, aunque no sabría decir por qué ni cómo.

Pensó en el proyecto y también en los videojuegos donde había gastado gran parte de su beca mensual y también en cuanto había sido reprendido por esto, si reprobaba…

 _Por alguna razón sintió un cosquilleo intenso en el estómago, como si un montón de hormigas estuvieran teniendo una marcha dentro de sí mismo. Luego ese cosquilleo se hizo externo, sintiéndolo a lo largo de toda la piel, casi como si quemara, pero era un calor agradablemente molesto._

Posiblemente su tutor iba a darle una buena carga de trabajo conforme llegara a casa al final de semestre con una materia reprobada. No, no debía reprobar, realmente no quería pasar las vacaciones de verano haciendo trabajos extra para Cross. Al menos no ese verano.

 _Sintió el leve rose de una mariposa rozando sus labios, como si no quisiera, como si estuviera indecisa, pero al mismo tiempo deseara descansar allí, al menos por un par de segundos. Era un toque suave pero muy lerdo._

 _Un cálido aliento mezclándose con el suyo, un irregular respirar y un par de dedos temblorosos tratando de evitar que escapara._

 _¿Pero porque habría de querer escapar?_

 _Al contrario, deseaba que el leve rose durara solo un poco más que un simple latido cardiaco._

Cross le había dicho, la última vez que reprobó física…

¿Qué era lo que Cross le había dicho de eso?

No lo recordaba aunque era algo importante, de eso estaba seguro.

Si volvía a reprobar...

 _El cosquilleo incesante en su estómago fue sustituido por una agradable sensación espesa y cálida, algo parecido al chocolate caliente que Mana le daba en navidad, algo tibio y placentero, algo que poco a poco empezó a sustituir a la sangre que navegaba por su torrente sanguíneo, algo que al final termino estallando en su corazón._

Kanda le estaba apretando la mano izquierda con la propia, como si con eso evitase que escapara de repente, luego lo había sujetado de la barbilla, tal vez con el mismo propósito y al final le había besado, rápida y torpemente, como si hubiese querido sorprenderlo y asustarlo, aunque al final él hubiese terminado de esa manera, asustado y sorprendido por la lenta y tonta reacción que Allen había tenido.

Al final, solo para defender su orgullo aplastado, fue capaz de solo burlarse, cerrar su libro de golpe y decir.

— _You Only Live Once._

Luego, simplemente desaparecer, igual a como Allen lo había hecho aquel día de hace dos meses.

 **Notas:**

 **Discúlpenme por si las actitudes y personalidades son muy Oc, pero soy nueva en esto y no sé cómo manejarlas del todo, apenas me estoy apropiando de ellas, así que si en algún futuro vuelve a nacer otra historia de estos dos espero hacerlo de mejor manera.**

 **Por cierto, esta idea nació de una de mis fantasías personales x'DD mientras escuchaba "You Only Live Once" el ending de "Yuuri! On Ice!"**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev**


End file.
